


more hearts than mine

by alyse_writes



Category: Midnight at the Magnolia, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Ben is besotted, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, HEA Guaranteed, Hallmark Movie AU, based on Midnight at the Magnolia, childhood friends to lover, i know NOTHING about radio, i know the movie is set in chicago but i am doing this in new york city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse_writes/pseuds/alyse_writes
Summary: Ben and Rey are radio hosts who need to introduce their significant others live on air to secure a big partnership, it would be a shame if they fell in love instead.or a Midnight at the Magnolia AU
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	more hearts than mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Hallmark Christmas Movie Exchange. It’s based on the Netflix movie, Midnight at the Magnolia, but gender-flipped! Since the movie takes place from Christmas to New Year’s, that’s when this one will be completed! So, keep a lookout for chapters as we move closer to New Year’s.

The alarms buzzed at 5:00 AM in two parts of town. A shiny highrise apartment saw a hand slip out from underneath a white duvet to hit snooze… six more times. A warm townhouse saw its’ occupant sit up and get ready to start their day. Both had somewhere to be by 6:15 AM.

In a shiny highrise, one eventually sat up and threw on a rumpled pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with their long brown coat, running their fingers through their hair to get out the knots, and breezed out the door to the subway.

Across the borough, the other carefully dressed in corduroy with a red sweater, detangled and brushed their hair, did their morning meditation, and picked up coffee before hopping on the train. They even arrived early to the large brick building and settled into their chair. The other came running in at 6:13 AM.

“Rey, you have to wake up earlier,” Ben slid the coffee he picked up for her on his way in.

“Why? I am here two minutes early,” she sighed into her gingerbread latte. At that moment, Phasma knocked on the window into the broadcasting booth. She waved her hands to let them know that they were starting in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… and they were live. 

It had been Rey and Ben’s dream since middle school to have a radio show together. It started with “TV Production” there and in high school. They started doing “advice” segments and filming little packages about how to ask someone to the school dance or prom. Then, they graduated to anchors and were able to banter with each other with a very limited audience. They loved talking to each other and they loved having an audience for it even more. But, what they wanted most was to make people smile and maybe help them out a little bit. 

So, they went to college within an hour of each other, applied to all the same internships, and only pitched themselves as a package deal. It meant working for the first couple of years at a small station in New Jersey which nearly killed their souls, but they waded through to make a name for themselves in the Tristate area. Finally, they made it back home into the Big Apple after Phasma decided to take a chance on them. Now, they were the leading anchors for KTLJ in the morning hours. They got to give callers advice and talk to each other for four hours in the mornings and go to events together and, as a bonus, Rey got to inflict her love of Taylor Swift and One Direction on their listeners every morning. It was the perfect set-up for them. 

The lilting guitar music started for the intro to their show and Rey flicked on the microphones.

“Good morning world and all who inhabit it, but especially those of you tuning in today of all days! It’s Rey and Ben in the morning. I am Rey Kanata, here not only on time but also with extra holiday cheer.” Ben glared at her across the table. Rey’s smile only got wider.

“And I am the brilliant Ben Solo, reminding all of you to be ready for whatever festivities you may have in store for your holiday.” He straightened his collar and shrugged his jacket off as Rey took a deep breath.

“So, our families have postponed Christmas breakfast to be Christmas brunch but, we hope all of you have had a silent night before your Christmas morning really begins. Kids and teenagers, if you haven’t already, we will wait for you to run screaming into your parents’ rooms to wake them up,” she waited for a beat “fantastic, now that we are all here, good morning and-”

“Merry Christmas, we will be running a shorter show today but that doesn’t mean we aren’t ready to take on some calls, let’s see about caller number six.” Ben finished it off with a smile. It was easy with Rey to just take cues from each other, match her energy, and want to keep up with her. But, then again, it always had been.

“Hello caller, you’re on with Rey and Ben, what can we help with?” Rey chirped out. Ben smiled across the table at her, they had tried so many different names for their show but, at the end of it all, it was just them. Rey & Ben was well known across the city for being the best place to get anonymous advice. They had helped with break-ups, make-ups, fictional debates, interviews, quitting, just about anything that

“Hey, love the show. I just wanted to know what advice you guys might have for meeting my partner’s parents. We have been together for two months and she wants me to meet them, but I am really nervous about it.” Phasma hit her head against the wall outside the booth. Ben took a deep breath but Rey beat him to it.

“Well, you don’t have to rush into things, caller. It’s important to take things on in a way that makes you comfortable. That is why no one has ever met my moms, they have never made it to that crucial step in Rey’s Candyland.” This was an age-old debate on the show. Every time that one of them got a new significant other, they picked on when they would bring them to family dinner. 

“Please, they never make it because you get bored.” Ben scoffed at her. He had met every partner Rey had ever had, none of them were up to the task that was their families and, so, Rey would date them for three months or so then end it without anyone being the wiser. 

“Oh, and you bringing everyone you date to meet the family has worked out so well. Are you bring Vicrul with you to dinner tomorrow?” Ben sucked in his breath. He was more open with bringing people to meet their families but it’s never quite worked out. It was like as soon as they met everyone, they just wanted to dip out on him.

“No, no, I am going to take my time with him,” he stuttered out. The look in Rey’s eyes was nothing less than feral.

“So, what I am hearing is, you’re scared Benny-boy,” she laughed out.

“It’s not like you’re bringing Kylo with you,” he pointed at her. Ben wasn’t much of a fan of him either. He wore all black and worked at some pretentious thinktank in Queens. The first time he met him, he looked at his flannel and laughed. Then, once Rey came back, he was all smiles and “anything you want babe” when she said something about a double date with him and Vicrul or “how about we wait on that” when she brought up going to a gallery. Rey was full of so much light and deserved someone who wanted to help her keep that light and enjoy her energy, not some asshole who made fake plans so he wouldn’t have to go with her to art exhibits. 

“Of course not, I know better,” Rey laughed out, “but anyways caller, make sure you’re comfortable with meeting them and talk to your partner. Clear communication is important,” she smiled into the microphone.

“But, if you do decide to go, just be yourself. Take a deep breath before you walk in and you’ll be okay,” Ben looked at Rey, she was still smiling.

“Now, since it’s Christmas morning it only feels appropriate to play some songs from the heart, and we all know that in my heart,” Ben started laughing and had to pull away from the microphone, “is a Christmas tree farm. Here’s that song by Taylor Swift to get your morning started off right.” The opening bars of the song faded in and Ben leaned over to flip their microphones off. As the light turned off and the timer turned on for when they needed to be ready for the next banter, both of their phones buzzed. Their groupchat with each of their siblings was going off. 

**Coolest Kids**

KayKay: Can y’all hurry up? Mom won’t let us do ANYTHING until the wonder kids get here.

Jannah: Forreal, mom and matka won’t even let us have eggnog without you guys.

Ezra: Ben, Aunt Leia is pissed you didn’t invite Vicrul.

KayKay: This is why Rey never brings anyone, it solves that problem.

Ben: We have thirty minutes left then we will be there. I am not bringing Vicrul because everyone makes my partners feel weird.

Ezra: Except Tai.

Rey: Tai is the best.

KayKay: Yeah

Jannah: Agreed.

Kaydel was Ben’s younger sister while Jannah and Ezra were Rey’s siblings. But, they had all been together so much as children that they were best friends. Kaydel was the youngest at 25, followed by Ezra at 26, then Jannah, Ben, and Rey were all 27. And, apparently, they were waiting for them to get to the house in order to do anything. The rest of their show sped by until they were getting ready to do the closers.

“That was Season’s Greetings by Linneah and don’t we all wish we could send that to someone today,” Ben said as the song faded out. He looked down at the caller board and saw that it was lighting up like crazy.

“I think the people need some advice on this Yule morning. Pick a number between 1 and 5, BunBun,” Rey’s face got red at the nickname. It came from when all she would do is put her hair in buns. Her moms would put her hair in three buns because she swore it was the optimal number. One was not enough, two was too basic, but three was just right. 

“Alright Ears, let;s go with 3,” she forced out of her teeth.

Ben laughed, they each took a breath, and he pressed the number. 


End file.
